


paint me black, fill me white

by awaikioku



Series: as you wish [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Come Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, I Tried, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Choi San, Rimming, Sex and Chocolate, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Jung Wooyoung, Valentine's Day, a sequel of san getting two dicks, basically everything, but you can read this on it's own, chocolate play, do not play with food, this is filthy in a messy way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaikioku/pseuds/awaikioku
Summary: Valentine's Day. A day for lovers.A day that is romantic, heartwarming, sweet and pure.Pure.Yunho doesn’t know how he ended up with this. Bythis,he means; standing in a kitchen, leaning his back on the counter, looking perfectly fit for the place holding a whisk and wearing a fancy apron with spaghetti print on it, except it’s tucked sideways at his hip, allowing his cock to spring out from his sweatpants while San swallowed it devotedly.Within the blur of arousal, he trails his memory lane, back to where it had led to this.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: as you wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156121
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	paint me black, fill me white

**Author's Note:**

> Another yunwoosan pwp! I wanted to write a power bottom San with the same trio, but I was deprived of ideas and here came Valentine’s...so yeah. Idk if I’m happy with this but uh, anyways: DO NOT play with food.  
> I kinda wrote this as a sequel but I’m pretty sure you can read this on it’s own.

The most romantic day of the year? 

The majority would answer “Valentine’s Day”, celebrated annually on the 14th of February.

The popular belief is that the name has come from a Saint who was born several centuries ago, who was thrown in jail for marrying, then fell in love in jail and was killed on the said day, leaving a love letter that was signed off with “from your Valentine.”

A man who lived for love and died for love.

There could be a debate on taking this story as tragic or romantic, but judging from chocolates, roses and excessively pink and red booths in stores this time around, the majority lean on the latter. With centuries passing, the tragedy was buried under myths and obliviousness, and what remained was the idea of lovers showing affection to another person. A day for lovers.

Romantic, heartwarming, sweet and pure.  _ Pure. _

Yunho doesn’t know how he ended up with this. By  _ this, _ he means; standing in a kitchen, leaning his back on the counter, looking perfectly fit for the place holding a whisk and wearing a fancy apron with spaghetti print on it, except it’s tucked sideways at his hip, allowing his cock to spring out from his sweatpants while San swallowed it devotedly.

Within the blur of arousal, he trails his memory lane, back to where it had led to this.

It all started from Valentine's Day being their day off. The boys decided they’d go out and do some shopping and have chocolate cake or something to celebrate the occasion, in a single way (because seongjoong are too stubborn to commit), but Yunho opted for staying in. It was just that, the day before he had come across a cookie baking video and the idea of baking a chocolate cookie for San had crossed his mind. Wooyoung was a good cook, and while Yunho wasn’t, he thought he could manage easy baking. He only told the boys he wasn’t feeling like going out and not the actual reason, one obvious reason being; he wanted to surprise San, and the other being; he wouldn’t have to make an excuse when he failed. 

He wore a spaghetti print apron, rolled his sleeves up, prepared the cooking kit and read the instructions thoroughly. The process was smooth, and right when he was rolling out the cookie dough that he was quite proud of, he heard the entrance opening.

Soon the visitor walked into the kitchen and spotted Yunho. “Yunho?”

“San? What are you doing here?”

“I was worried that you might be feeling sick, and didn’t want to leave you alone,” he said, approaching the counter. San had his eyebrows drawn in worry as he reached for Yunho’s forehead. Yunho only stared at him, chewing his bottom lip, unconsciously holding San’s waist.

“I’m fine,” he said.

“Yeah, I’m glad,” San said, shooting him a bright smile that always reflected on Yunho’s face. “So, what are you up to?” he asked, glancing down at the mess on the counter.

Yunho gave up on hiding what he was doing—it’s not like he could tuck the dough in his pocket anyways. 

“I was, uh,” he said, scratching the back of his neck, “thinking of baking something for you. Because it’s Valentine’s Day, right?”

Oh, that sounded hella romantic.

Yunho isn’t exactly sure what they were. They are a team, roommate and best friends who fuck, but unlabelled otherwise. Baking a cookie for Valentine’s sounds more of a boyfriend act than what they usually do, and Yunho suddenly felt anxious.

But San cheered. “That’s so sweet, Yunho-yah!”

When Yunho mustered his courage and looked at San, he was beaming. He had his signature smile with eyes almost disappearing and dimples plastered on his cheeks. Yunho’s eyes softened.

“But now that I’m here, can we bake together? I’d like to bake you some, too!”

Yunho snaps out of his thoughts when he feels a pressure on his cock. San is hollowing and sucking as he pulls out the length. A moan escapes Yunho’s mouth when San digs the tip of his tongue in the slit. 

“Mm, you taste so good Yunho-yah,” he breathes contentedly, locking his eyes with Yunho’s.

Yunho’s mind is in a haze, but he recognises the smudge of black and white around San’s mouth. Right, that black colour was the beginning of all this.

Baking together went soundly, actually noisily with chatting and giggling when San brushed a leftover flour on Yunho’s nose, Yunho in return doing the same, messing around and dirtying the kitchen in the process, but nevertheless smooth. They set the timer and slid the cookies in the oven, and while waiting, they decided they’d prepare some icings. San was playing with chocolate sauce, he shouldn’t have, because that would always result in a mess—in this case splattering the sauce on Yunho’s face, who was mixing an icing. 

“Shit, San. It’s a fucking mess,” Yunho complained, only half-heartedly. He wiped some off his cheek and sucked his finger, approving of the rich taste.

“You look tasty,” San said.

“I do, don’t I?” Yunho laughed, but it soon died out in his throat when he noticed how San was looking at him.

He knew those eyes. Those eyes that billowed dark in desire. The earlier innocent San was tucked behind. He soon noticed he was locked in between the counter and San, feeling his breath on his collarbones. Yunho shivered in anticipation when he felt San’s tongue trail his jaw. San hummed in approval, following the brush stroke he had just made with chocolate. The lick was slow and tentative, drawing lines from Yunho’s jaw to his cheeks, all the while San leaning on Yunho, tiptoeing as Yunho steadied him gripping his waist. He released a sigh when San slithered his tongue into his ear. He wondered if the chocolate sauce had gotten that far, but it didn’t matter to him anymore because the wetness, the warmth and the lewd sound felt strangely good. Yunho thought he had found a new fetish when San nibbled on his earlobe, because oh hell it did twitch his dick. He was hard and San was too, it was obvious as they pressed each other shamelessly.

“Yunho-yah,” San panted. “Can’t wait for cookies.”

Yunho tilted his head in question, and San answered it by grabbing his dick. “Let me eat this?”

And oh, fuck, who could ever resist the offer?

San kneeled down as soon as Yunho nodded, pushing the apron to the side and pulling Yunho’s sweatpants and underwear without hesitation, only slightly, enough to let his twitching cock breathe. What Yunho didn’t expect was to feel a cold liquid run down his heated shaft. 

“Uh, Sannie?”

San looked up at him in a playful grin, holding a chocolate sauce in his hand, used it to paint Yunho’s cock making his own chocolate banana. “I can enjoy both now.”

So now he is here, seeing San tasting his precum and chocolate, not knowing how exactly tasty that is. The sound of it is unappetising, but watching San close his eyes and hum, resembling the look he has when he takes a bite of a good steak, there could be a slight possibility of it being palatable.

“So big,” San praises.

Yunho knows he's bigger than average, and he doesn’t expect San to swallow him whole. But he likes it when San tries the furthest he can, when his cock hits the back of his throat. His knees weaken when San clenches and unclenches his length with his throat, the pressure zipping from the tip to his thighs, knees, down to his toes. He is fucking aroused with how San tames his gagging reflex but still has his eyes watery, the corner of his eyes turning reddish. He looks absolutely lewd with Yunho’s dick in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Sannie,” he growls.

The look of San giving a head while kneeling reminds Yunho of when this fuck buddy deal started. It was that day when the curiosity got the better of him. Woosan turning out to be more than ‘amicus ad aras’, maybe to ‘amicus sexus temporarily’ wasn’t really a secret among the members, because they were shameless (unsurprisingly), not even trying to hide. The members convinced themselves to be uninvolved, just like all other woosan moments, but Yunho couldn’t put out the littlest curiosity in him. He was too used to seeing San pout in protest or hug his favourite plushie to sleep but not sucking someone’s dick, like that day he witnessed. He just wanted to see, and he thought he’d be satisfied with a glimpse. He never thought he’d stay.

Although he feels the rivalry arising from Wooyoung, he doesn’t think of backing off. He likes what he has, with San, with Wooyoung, and despite Wooyoung saying otherwise, Yunho knows he enjoys it all the same. 

Yunho slips his fingers through San’s styled hair and tugs it. “Gonna fuck your mouth, San.”

San, careless of the mess in his look, nods and relaxes his neck muscle so that Yunho can control as he pleases. He pulls out slightly and shoves his cock relentlessly down San’s throat, hitting the back, inducing the gurgling sound. He jerks his hips continuously, chasing the warmth of his mouth, all the while San forming more tears at the corner of his eyes. 

Yunho has never felt so good. Jerking by himself or with someone else, he’s never felt the pleasure coursing through his entire body, making his knees buckle. He knows of one place that would top this feeling, but that also belongs to San.

“Fuck, San, I’m close,” Yunho says, and San taps Yunho’s hips. He stops, and San sucks him hard before he releases the cock with a ‘pop’ sound. He swallows whatever is in his mouth before he opens his mouth wide open, right before Yunho’s throbbing cock. He is waiting for Yunho’s cum. 

“Shit,” he groans at the sinful sight, stroking himself desperately until he spews his thick cum in his mouth, across his lips and chin. San looks filthy, his face dripping with black and white, but Yunho thinks he hasn’t seen anything as gorgeous as this. 

“What the fuck?”

Yunho startles as he shoves his dick in his sweatpants in a breath when he hears another voice in the room. San seems less bothered wiping away the mess on his face with his hand, standing up lazily.

“Wooyoung-ah, you’re back?”

“I knew it,” Wooyoung huffs as he stomps his way to them. “I knew this would happen if I left you guys alone in the dorm.”

Yunho doesn’t say anything. In fact he’s glad it was Wooyoung and not someone else, and it’s easy to tell he was only jealous.

“You wanna join?” San asks unperturbed by his temper.

“What?”

“Just say it,” San taunts, pressing a hand on Wooyoung’s chest. “Do you want to join us?”

“You think you guys can have fun withou-”

“Just. Say. It.”

Wooyoung flicks his eyes between Yunho and San, flustered. But after mere five seconds, he nods. But it’s not like San lets him off that easily. He gives a stare at Wooyoung, and he finally gives in, rolling his eyes.

“Yes, may Your Majesty grant me the opportunity?”

San giggles happily as he holds both of their hands and leads them to his bedroom, not forgetting to order Yunho to bring the chocolate sauce along with him. Yunho doesn’t question the purpose.

And now San is sprawled on the white sheets, fully naked. With two men on the side, also undressed, waiting for his command.

“Paint me as you wish.”

Wooyoung finally understands the play when Yunho hands him the chocolate sauce. He gulps at the idea, excitement obvious through his untouched half-hard cock. Yunho doesn’t blame him. Because even though he has released once, he can feel the heat gathering in his abdomen again. 

Wooyoung is a playful neophilia. That is like a given fact from how he is daring when it comes to new games, challenging himself unafraid of what’s to come, and probably why he ended up sleeping with San. Curiosity kills him, and that extends to his sex practice. He is enthusiastic about challenging new positions and trying new toys. Yunho doesn’t mind except he doesn’t know where he finds all these weird knowledges such as ‘reverse wheelbarrow’ (San’s flexibility  _ helps _ ), and San? He goes along with anything as long as it feels good.

Which is why San’s suggestion arouses him.

The bottle of chocolate sauce is near-full, only being used on Yunho’s dick, so a light squeeze is enough for Wooyoung to get started. San flinches a little at the coldness, while Wooyoung starts at the nipples. He draws a heart around it, perfect for the theme, and there’s something about the contrast of dusky pink nipples, San’s pale skin, and dark brown sauce that stirs Yunho. Wooyoung continues, drawing—more like doodling what looks borderline flowers or tangled phone cords, making a pool of chocolate with San’s thin belly button, and lastly spurting an ungraceful amount on San’s hard cock. 

Wooyoung seems to be happy with the result. Defenseless naked San on bed, with his smooth skin painted all over with lines of chocolate. It’s artistic, almost. Yunho recalls there are arts that are edible, if you could call a baking competition that, but he wonders if there are arts that are edible  _ and  _ arousing. Yunho has never thought he was a fetish of some sort, unlike Wooyoung who seemingly is a fetish of everything, but San on bed looks tempting. Maybe he is a San fetish.

“So?” San prompts Wooyoung. “Are you just going to eyefuck me?”

Yunho watches as Wooyoung licks his bottom lip in anticipation, before leaning down and offering the queen as he desires. He entertains himself by licking the rim of San’s nipple in the heart-shape he’s drawn earlier before nipping on the cherry. San lets out a small sound as he continues to lick slowly, relishing on the taste, down his path. 

Yunho on the other hand squeezes down and observes San’s hole dripping with excessive chocolate that Wooyoung poured on his dick. While the sight could be disgusting, Yunho doesn’t hesitate to lap on the rim. It tastes sweet. It’s the chocolate, Yunho reasons. His salivating more than usual, either from the taste of chocolate or from San, he doesn’t know. He uses it, though, to wet San’s hole, licking and pushing the entrance but not yet entering. He can feel San’s entrance quivering against his tongue; a non verbal action of expectation for the breach. Yunho doesn’t comply though. He is content enough feeling San’s folds clenching against his tongue, lapping it, dampening it with his saliva until it’s glossy.

“Yunho-yah,” San urges, and that is when Yunho listens. 

He puts a pressure on the tip, invading the tight entrance. He feels the contraction against his tongue, somewhat satisfying, as he pulls in and out of the hole.

“Ah,” San whimpers, and like always, Yunho isn’t sure if it’s him eating out or Wooyoung fiddling with his nipples that allows him to sound so needy. He assumes both.

“I love the way you both eat me,” San confirms. “Give me more.”

And if that doesn’t twitch Yunho’s dick, he doesn’t know what does.

While the chocolate has been cleaned up by Yunho a while ago, San tastes sweet. It must all be in Yunho’s mind, but he likes how San tastes. He relishes as he shoves his tongue in, moving in every direction, burying his face deep in San’s cheeks. The sound of saliva is lewd, and Yunho is determined to make it louder. He feels proud when San’s cheeks shivers every time he buries it in.

When Yunho finally pulls away, satisfied with tasting San on his tongue, he sees San’s cock hard and throbbing in Wooyoung’s hand leaking precum. Yunho never even thought of chocolate sauce acting as a lube, but it apparently works. San has reached out to Wooyoung’s now full on cock, stroking likewise, inducing Wooyoung’s moan. 

Yunho grabs a lube that is conveniently tucked under the bed because he has no intention to use chocolate as lubrication to finger San. Although chocolate is edible, he isn’t sure whether it’s safe to stroke an organ with it. San’s hole has been contracting constantly as if it is missing something, and Yunho slips in a finger to ease the crave. The walls clench immediately as if to welcome the guest. He pumps in twice, thrice before he slides in another. 

“Feel good, Sannie?” Yunho asks.

“Mm, so good,” San approves, and Yunho feels proud. That is enough for Yunho to stretch his inside, burying his long fingers that San often compliments to brush his prostate, making him shiver every time he does so, until it’s loose enough for him to add another. He wants to make San feel _ better. _

Wooyoung’s face is buried in San’s neck, licking or biting, unbothered with the trail of chocolate he has left. He doesn’t need that to savour the taste, because he probably enjoys the raw taste of San as much as Yunho does. While being attended by the two, San is meticulously rubbing Wooyoung’s cock, pressing his thumb on the slit and squeezing his balls occasionally. 

“Shit, I’m close,” Wooyoung groans.

He’s rather quick, but Yunho isn’t surprised. They’ve been in the middle of preparing for their comeback, working their asses off and all they could do after work was collapse on bed and sleep like a dead meat. They didn’t have a moment to spare even for jerking, and today has been a once in a while day off. 

“Fuck, San!” Wooyoung suddenly frets, flipping his hair dramatically. “I was about to come!”

Yunho peers at Wooyoung’s swollen cock that was about to release but couldn’t, the reason obviously being San, holding the base tightly, rejecting his right to ejaculate. Yunho lets out a dejected sound knowing how that feels.

San gets a hold of Wooyoung’s neck and before he could spew another complaint, San pulls him down and seals his mouth. In that moment Wooyoung’s priority shifts to indulging San’s mouth, kissing heavily and hungrily. Wooyoung huffs as San pulls away slightly, and says, “Come in me.”

Wooyoung gives out a loudest groan. 

Swiftly, San wakes up, pulling Yunho’s fingers out of his hole naturally and pushes Wooyoung down. He strides across his hip, picks up Wooyoung’s painfully hard cock, aligns against his hole, and sinks in steadily. 

Yunho hears Wooyoung sucking in his breath, closing his eyes before he snaps in open and says, “Condoms!”

San huffs a laugh. “I said, I want your cum in me.”

“Shit fuck,” Wooyoung babbles a nonsensical swear, but who ever can think straight when San is riding him? Definitely not Yunho or Wooyoung.

San has broken the seal, and Wooyoung grips on his small waist and thrusts up  _ hard. _ San gives out a blissful moan, and right when Wooyoung intends for more, he presses his hand down on his chest and seizes him, again.

“San?” Wooyoung whines in anguish. 

“Shh, baby,” he leans down, lightly brushing his lips on Wooyoung’s nose. “If you go like that, you’ll come soon, no? Let me taste you longer. Make me feel good.”

Wooyoung squeezes out a painful groan, but he listens. What San wants, San gets.

The sight Yunho is seeing is quite something. 

He sees the red veiny cock emerge from San’s stretched hole as San grinds up slowly, just to get swallowed again as he sinks in deep. He can see the exact part where they are connected, hear how the squelching sound changes its tone when it’s pulled out and pushed in. He can see it, hear it, and almost feel it, because he knows what it’s like to bury his cock in San’s tight ass. Unlike Wooyoung, Yunho has come once (courtesy to San himself), but his dick is as hard and as needy as Wooyoung's. It’s aching, and he just wants to slam it in San, dig deep, make him feel good that his whole body shakes senseless.

San goes painfully slow. His hips go vertical and horizontal, the move almost bewitching. Wooyoung moans, and Yunho thinks it’s more like Wooyoung is being fucked and not San. From where Yunho is, he can only see San’s broad back glistening in sweat, but Yunho imagines his signature smirk on his face, the one he wears when he uses the cock and eats it out as he pleases.

“Yunho-yah,” San calls, and Yunho moves over, positioning himself like he is hugging San from behind. San turns his head, and Yunho can finally confirm the mischievous glint in his eyes and the defiant curve on his lips. 

“Touch me,” he commands, and Yunho obeys. 

Holding San’s nape and twisting his head behind, Yunho kisses him, wet and open. It sure isn’t a comfortable position but nobody cares. Tongues entangled, Yunho grabs San’s hard cock, while he grinds his own on his back. It’s a mere friction, but it’s a pleasure he got after ages of waiting and it feels electric.

“San, San-ah,” Wooyoung whines from beneath.

San breaks the kiss and lets out the sweetest voice. “Mm Wooyoungie, feeling good?”

“Yes, fuck, so good,” he pants. “I want to come.”

San tips his head back and nuzzles into Yunho’s neck. He doesn’t stop moving his hip, teasing Wooyoung, but he isn’t giving him that last push. 

“You can,” San smiles, and Wooyoung sighs in relief. “Only if you tell me how good I make you feel and ask me nicely.”

Wooyoung’s face turns into one of annoyance, a pretty usual face of his that they see on a daily basis, but less intense when his cheeks are flushed red. 

“Fuck you Choi San-”

“If that’s how you’re going to behave then,” San says, as he tries to stand up.

But before he could, Wooyoung grabs his hip tighter and pushes him down immediately, burying his full erection inside again. San gives out an unexpected moan.

“Fine,” Wooyoung huffs. “You’re so fucking tight, San. You make me feel so good, so fucked up that I can’t last long in you. So please let me fuck you,  _ please _ let me come in you.”

Listening to Wooyoung’s desperate cry, San sighs in delight. “Yes, baby,” he grants. “Give me your hot thick cum.”

And finally, Wooyoung thrusts his cock in San, punching a moan out of San everytime he does so. It doesn’t take long before he freezes, implanting his cock deep in San, shivering until the last drop.

“Ah,” San whines, and Yunho can only imagine how a thick hot fluid is jetting in him. San grips on Yunho’s hand that is holding his dick, and Yunho gets the message. He strokes San, giving a wet kiss on his shoulders and allows him to release. And when he comes, he trembles small in Yunho’s arms and a feeling of what seems like a fondness blooms in him.

San rolls on bed next to Wooyoung who looks ‘fucked up’, tugging on Yunho’s arms. Yunho doesn’t resist and hovers over San. He gives a peck on his lips.

“Tired? Wanna rest?” Yunho asks, and he would like to say he means it, but it’s hard when his cock is  _ aching. _

San thankfully shakes his head. “Feed me with your thick cock, Yunho-yah.”

That's another punch on Yunho’s abdomen, and he thinks his cock grows harder, if it were even possible. Yunho leans back, spreading San’s legs open, and the least he could say is that the sight is filthy. San’s abdomen is painted in black and white; chocolate and his cum, while his hole is dripping with Wooyoung’s churned cum. The sheet is also a mess with whatever liquid that happened on this unholy bed, and Yunho thinks the chocolate stain will stay there. He can’t think of an excuse as to how it happened, when Seonghwa asks him in the nearest future, but he doesn’t care. All he can think about is San, San and San.

Yunho never thought he was an abstinent type, but neither did he think he was lecherous. He would jerk off when he feels the need to, but wouldn’t enthusiastically look for an excuse to do so. That was until San came into the picture, in the most unexpected, salacious way.

While Yunho appreciates San’s innocent and pure side, he has also come to know the side where he can go down, how he can make Yunho feel good, how he can wreck two mature men, ever so easily. And  _ oh fuck,  _ how Yunho wants to wreck San.

Yunho places his hands on the back of San’s knees, pulls it up close to his chest bending him in half. He sets the tip of his overstimulated cock on the nasty hole, boring into San’s hazy eyes.

“Give it to me rough, puppy,” San growls.

And that’s like a whiplash on a dog in rut. He pushes in without a break, and San lets out a guttural sound. Yunho shivers at the feeling. It isn’t that they never had it raw, they had, on occasions where one of them was too impatient, or when they ran out of condoms going for multiple rounds, but it was rare, for it is messy and a strain on San’s body. 

Yunho’s body summons the feeling of how it had been, how there isn’t a rubber in between his cock and his walls, skin to skin, or an organ to organ, feeling every fold in San clenching on his length so intensely. It’s hot, it’s raw and it’s heady. It’s pumping him out, trying to milk him out, not satiated with one man’s seed. 

“Fuck, San, you’re so-”

It’s tight, definitely, because Yunho is bigger in size than Wooyoung, which he didn’t necessarily feel proud of. From experience, he knows how the size could hurt someone instead of please them. But when he sees San’s blissed out expression when he rocks into him deep and thick, he feels honored. He feels glad he has a big cock that can make San feel good. 

It’s tight but smooth, with industrial and human lube easing the thrust. With every ram, there’s a spurt of white thick liquid making a filthy sound, messing San, Yunho and the sheets, but they were a mess beyond recovery anyways. 

“ _ Ngh, _ Yunho,” San whimpers, clawing on Yunho’s neck. “D-deeper, harder!”

San’s wish is Yunho’s command. 

He leans in further, almost flattening out San with his weight if not for his hands on either side of San’s head, pinning his hands down having their fingers laced. He sinks in  _ deep _ and _ hard _ , just like San asked, pounding into him merciless.

Yunho almost forgets Wooyoung’s existence, until he hears the man groan. He’s sitting next to San’s head, rubbing his once again hard cock. Even though Wooyoung acts annoyed with Yunho, this is the exact reason why Yunho doesn’t buy it. He is so fucking turned on by seeing San ruined beneath Yunho, unaware how that is flattering him.

It’s a mess. The room is filled with the slapping sound of skins, obscene squelching sound louder than usual, San’s impetuous moans, alongside Yunho’s and Wooyoung’s grunts. The bed sheet is rumpled, stained with black and white, soaked with sweat of three men. The styled hair of San is now nowhere to be seen, disheveled, every liquid inducing part of his body is leaking; crying, drooling, spewing precum.

Yunho’s mind goes hazy. It’s a beautiful mess and it drives him insane.

“Yes,  _ yes, _ Yunho,” San cries a pitch higher, clenching on Yunho’s hands, nearly digging his nails. “You fuck me  _ so _ good.”

San moans pitch higher with the rhythm Yunho creates. Yunho thinks he sounds the prettiest when he demands for more, crying out Yunho’s name like a broken radio when he fucks him ruthless.

His thrust goes feral, because he can’t take it anymore. He  _ needs  _ to come, come inside San. 

“Can I come?” Yunho asks for permission. Because he is a loyal puppy, only for San.

“S-seed me,” San chokes out, and the words are intoxicating. Yunho’s head is spinning with heat, and all he could think of is to nail his sensitive spot with every hard slam, burying himself deep inside San to the hilt and spill everything he has left in him. 

So he does. The pleasure washes over him is beyond words, making him shudder, as he keeps himself sunk to the very end, until he gives out the last drop. He feels San pulsing around him, his walls clenching around Yunho’s cock, as if asking for more. San hasn’t come yet, but he only needs a few strokes before he comes on his stomach again, together with Wooyoung who releases on San’s face.

When Yunho finally pulls out his cock, what comes out of San’s hole is also two loads of cum, making a filthy sound equivalent to the sight. 

Yunho and Wooyoung wipe away whatever was on the surface, but they both know they need to take San to the bathroom and clean him up properly. But for now, they lay beside him, too fucked out to do anything else.

“I’m so full,” San whines, and his voice is nothing like the dominating one of earlier but like a purr of a kitten. But the way he brushes his hand on his abdomen like he can  _ feel _ them there, is nowhere near that of a kitten. 

Wooyoung rests his arm on San’s waist and Yunho brushes San’s messy hair with his fingers relishing on the afterglow, and the one in the middle suddenly murmurs ‘oh’ and turns his head and kisses both on their cheeks. 

He glows in a brightest smile.

“Happy Valentine’s!”

***

It takes Seonghwa’s furious scream like it’s the end of the world, for Yunho to realise he not only needs to cover up for the sheets but for the burnt cookies and the ungraceful chaos in the kitchen. As per usual, Wooyoung does well with pulling out absurd yet strangely convincing excuses while Yunho confiscates the evidence. 

Yunho confirms; they are a good team after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't think I was capable of writing 5k of smut lool  
> It's SO hard to write a good smut and I'm not entirely sure on the power bottom part, but I guess I'm done for now...so yes, I can finally have a Pilates session with Mingi to cleanse my soul.


End file.
